


Your Idiot

by Dershloop



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hoodies, M/M, Stealing Hoodies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dershloop/pseuds/Dershloop
Summary: Zane steals Cole's hoodie, but Cole is an idiot.pairings: Zane/Cole (Glaciershipping)this is dedicated to my best friend katie who i recently got into ninjago. from the moment cole called zane "frosty" in season 1 she has shipped them so last night i started this for her
Relationships: Cole/Zane (Ninjago)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Your Idiot

“Zane? Have you seen my hoodie anywhere?’ Cole said sticking his head into the kitchen, where his nindroid boyfriend was currently putting away the dishes.

“Which one?” Zane replied, putting down the cup he was holding on the counter and giving Cole his full attention.

“The black one that has the dark grey hood and sleeves with the light stripe across the chest?” Cole motioned to each part of his body as he said them. Zane thought for a second, knowing full well where the aforementioned hoodie was, just wondering how long it would take Cole to realise Zane was in fact wearing it.

“No, I’m sorry, I don’t think I have, I’ll let you know if I do though,” Zane said with a smile, turning back to the cup on the counter, picking it up and putting it back in the cupboard.

“Ok, never mind then. Thanks anyway snowball,” Cole said, blowing Zane a kiss before walking out the room. Zane stared at the doorway, his jaw hanging slightly agape in surprise. He blinked a few times and creased his brows, not fully able to process the situation. Had… had Cole just really walked in, described a hoodie that he was obviously wearing, then leave after Zane so obviously lied to him. He couldn't help but laugh. He was a bonehead, but he was his bonehead.

Zane reached back into the dishwasher, pulling out a plate and placing it into the cupboard. Just as he placed it down, he felt two large arms snake around his waist and hoist him up into their air.

“I knew I’d seen the stupid thing somewhere Z!” Cole said with a laugh, throwing Zane over his shoulder, playfully spinning around.

“Cole!” Zane exclaimed with a laugh, gripping onto the back on his t-shirt as if his life depended on it, “Put me down!”

“Sorry Frosty, but no can do! I didn’t realise you tin cans were built to lie to your boyfriends,” Cole said with a laugh, walking out of the kitchen with Zane still hanging down his back and gripping his shirt.

Zane peered his head up, trying to see if he could find anyone to help him when Pixal appeared at the end of the corridor.

“Pixal! Help me!” Zane yelled at her, trying his hardest to hold back a fit of giggles that was threatening to take over his entire being.

Pixal looked Cole and Zane up and down, tilting her head quizically. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but instead opted to just say nothing, turning sideways to walk parallel to the wall as she passed Cole.

“Cole, where are you taking me?”

“To prison! You must be imprisoned for your crimes!” Cole said dramatically, opening the door to his room and slamming Zane down onto his bed, promptly climbing on top of him and laying his head on his chest, listening to all the mechanisms whurr and wizz away.

“I thought I was going to prison?” Zane said with a laugh, resting his arms on Cole’s back.

“You’re in prison. You are in gay baby jail,” Cole said, playing with a loose bit of thread on one of the many small tears in his hoodie absentmindedly.

“Gay baby jail? I regret to inform you, I think I’m in the wrong prison. I am in fact bisexual and surprisingly not a baby.”

“Fine then, bisexual grown man jail.”

“Thank you. By the way, how didn’t you notice I had your hoodie on?” Zane said, his hands wandering up to Cole’s head to play with his long, messy hair. It was strangely soft. You wouldn’t think someone of his stature and strength would overly care about his hair, but the number of bottles of conditioner he went through told another story.

“I don’t know I guess I just didn’t notice,” Cole shrugged, pretending his fingers were the legs of a small human, walking them up and down Zane’s arms.

“You are such an idiot,” Zane laughed, twirling a stray strand of hair around his finger.

“Yeah, true. But, I’m your idiot.”

“Yes,” Zane said with a smile, “You are.”

**Author's Note:**

> whats poppin gamers, its dersh. i thought this was a cute concept i did with techno so why not do it with other ships too. hopefully there will be more to come in the future too bc i like writing this prompt lmaooo
> 
> just thought id also add, i started this at like 1/2 am nd i named the google doc i wrote it on "zane goes to gay baby jail" but i have no recollection of naming it that. idk just thought it was funny. that happens a lot ngl, i rarely remember stuff i write past midnight so idk why im surprised lmaooo. see u later gamers


End file.
